


Felicity telling Oliver she’s going to dinner with Ray

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow 3x07 (Fanfic to go with barely spoken scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity telling Oliver she’s going to dinner with Ray

 

  
[](http://38.media.tumblr.com/2ba7fceb53ada6ee5055f7f667c2278a/tumblr_ntrfzn7ZHZ1utl3f2o5_400.gif) [](http://38.media.tumblr.com/d4f0d152c4167d0f7f991dd83ae5bcba/tumblr_ntrfzn7ZHZ1utl3f2o6_400.gif) [](http://33.media.tumblr.com/5d852ef07546bda18f1b68ef3b27a863/tumblr_ntrfzn7ZHZ1utl3f2o1_400.gif)   


  
[](http://38.media.tumblr.com/9e1eabaec689b95263a0f908cdae26ca/tumblr_ntrfzn7ZHZ1utl3f2o2_400.gif) [](http://33.media.tumblr.com/3af08e31d8cc916a387a542b09730043/tumblr_ntrfzn7ZHZ1utl3f2o10_400.gif)   


[ ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/404c197b286ed8377136d8f353381f4c/tumblr_ntrfzn7ZHZ1utl3f2o7_400.gif)

[ ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/c3438a2e72e5781d19c92c4ffab55875/tumblr_ntrfzn7ZHZ1utl3f2o8_400.gif)

[ ](http://33.media.tumblr.com/a40ce840d1d3b1112e3d5ba332ba74c9/tumblr_ntrfzn7ZHZ1utl3f2o9_400.gif)

[ ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/07e6bbc09f740c282c0c54731d2f63a3/tumblr_ntrfzn7ZHZ1utl3f2o3_400.gif)

He knew it would happen, eventually, but… he wasn’t ready. “Ray Palmer invited me to dinner.” How could those simple common words crush his heart so?

He wasn’t ready, it took him by surprise. It shouldn’t but it did.

“I need the night off.”

She was going out for the night. That night. How could he stop her? Could he stop her? Did he have the right to stop her?

“Is that okay?”

No, it wasn’t okay. He needed her to find Garvano. He needed her here. He needed her to stay, with him. He needed her like he needed to breath. But he made a decision, she had the right to make hers, and move on with her life. He had to accept that even if it was killing him, inside.

“Do what you want.”

How could he. How could he stand there, clearly broken, and don’t make a move to stop her from going? Not say a word that could and would make her to stay. Her already broken heart broke even a bit more. He chose this dark lonesome path where there was no place for her, she couldn’t follow him and he refused to join her in a happier path.

The pain was almost unbearable. She had to leave.

Has she walked away from him she felt the tears falling, wetting her cheeks. She swallowed the sob. She wouldn’t show Oliver the way she was hurting.

Oliver didn’t move. He couldn’t, the ground didn’t feel real, didn’t feel enough to hold him. For a few moments he remained there feeling her absence and needing her.


End file.
